De Lo QuE sE tRaTa La ViDa
by Ameline
Summary: Una joven que vive en el campo puede llegar a cambiar a un joven citadino sin sentimiento alguno... Nuevo Capítulo...Por favor leanlo Kai
1. Capitulo I

**Capítulo 1**

**"Un invitado"**

El despertador empezó a sonar, eso daba entender a su dueña que eran aproximadamente las 7:00 de la mañana. Ella extendió su brazo y apagado el reloj todavía desde sus sabanas.

Hiromi, ya levántate hija, acuérdate que tu papá te pidió de favor que fueras a recoger al nieto de su amigo- se escucho la voz dulce de una señora que provenía de la planta baja.

La joven se levanto de su cama y su froto los ojos, se puso sus sandalias y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de poco tiempo salió lista para poder ir a desayunar. Bajo las escaleras de maderas y se dirijo a la cocina la cual tenia un exquisito olor a mantequilla , mermelada y pan casero.

Buenos días mamá- ella dijo a su madre acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días hija-ella dijo mientras se acercaba al fregadero para dejar un recipiente lleno de migajas de pan.

¿Mamá donde esta papá?-pregunto la joven de cabello café mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Hija, pero si serás despistada .Tu padre te había dicho que iría con el abuelo para ver como estaba, no ves que últimamente ha estado enfermo, por esa razón te pidió el favor que fueras al pueblo y que recogieras al muchacho que iba a llegar

¿No ha llamado esta Akido?-

No hija, Hiromi arregla la mesa por favor, que tu hermano ha de estar apunto ed llegar de ordeñar a las vacas y ha de estar hambriento.

Muy bien mamá-

La joven de cabello oscuro se acerco a una vitrina y saco platos y vasos, se los llevo a la cocina y arreglo la mesa.

Ya regrese madre- dijo un joven alto de cabello oscuro.

¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?-dijo la señora mientras sacaba el pan del horno.

Si mira mamá esta recién ordeñada- dijo señalando el bote que traía en una mano.-Hiromi que haces levantada desde tan temprano- interrogo el joven mientras veía a su hermana que arreglaba la mesa.

Es que, mi papá me pidió que le hiciera un favor, y pues tengo que ir al pueblo-

¿Y para que tendrías que ir al pueblo?-

Es que tengo que ir a recoger a una persona-

¿A una persona?-

Si a un familiar de un amigo de papá-

¿Mamá, tu sabes quien es?-

Claro que se quien es, y te va a dar gusto volver a verle- dijo la señora mientras ponía el pan recién horneado en la mesa.

¿Yo lo conozco?-

Si-la señora no hizo mas que sonreír.

Aquellas tres personas desayunaron y no volvieron a hablar mas del tema en ese instante. Cuando todos ya habían terminado de desayunar, la iglesia del pueblo se escuchaba levemente. La campana de la iglesia siempre tocaba a las 8:00 de la mañana para llamar a misa y siempre se escuchaba muy leve en la casa de esta familia.

Hija, es mejor que ya te vayas yendo al pueblo, por que tal vez no vayas a llegar a la hora.-

Si mamá-

¿No querrás que nuestro invitado se desespere esperando a que vayan por el verdad? –

No mamá, como crees-

Hiromi llevo su plato al fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Su mamá la fue a acompañar a la puerta y le dijo:

Cuídate mucho hija-

Si mamá, adiós hermano-

Adiós Hiromi-

Ella llevaba un vestido fresco ya que era primavera en aquellas fechas, mientras iba para el pueblo le encantaba ver los pájaros volar y escuchar su canto. Ella siempre elegía el camino que iba por el río, le encantaba el olor de el, su agua que era tan cristalina ,que aunque esta se perturbara se podía ver el reflejo de quien la mirara.

Creo que hoy será un día muy bello- pensó la joven mientras se sentaba en una roca que estaba al lado del rió.

Desde ese lugar se podía apreciar el pueblo, no era una muy grande, eso se podía percatar desde donde ella lo veía, pero se veía algo agradable.

Creo que será mejor que ya llegue al pueblo-dijo mientras se paraba.

Hiromi camino en dirección al pueblo. No tardo mucho en llegar, las casas se veían lindas, todo ahí parecía ser tan lindo, a la joven desde chica siempre había tenido gusto de ir a visitar al pueblo. Por que siempre le compraban cosas, aunque ella no era ambiciosa, si no que sabia que lo hacían para demostrarle cariño.

Al llegar al pueblo ella se dirigió a la estación del tren y se sentó en una banca que estaba a la salida de esta.

Ya muy pronto va hacer la hora- pensó ella mientras veía el reloj que estaba en la estación del tren el cual marcaba que faltaban 5 minutos para las 9:00.

Pasaron los 5 minutos y ella vio como empezaba a salir gente, al ver tanta gente recordó una cosa que se le había olvidado , la cual era muy importante.

¡Nooo!- ella grito levemente mientras se pegaba en la cabeza, ella no podía creer como se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Por que seré tan despistada. Como se me fue a olvidar preguntarle a mi papá como era la persona que esperaba, ni siquiera pregunte su nombre, Dios mío que voy a hacer- y se dejo caer en la banca donde hace rato esta sentada.

Mmm...disculpe señorita- se escucho una voz que se acercaba a la muchacha.

Disculpe me habla a mi- ella dijo mientras alzaba su mirada y vio a un joven alto, delgado, bien parecido, pero con una mirada sin sentimientos.

Si ¿me preguntaba si usted conoce a la familia Tatibana?-el pregunto mientras erguía su cuerpo y veía con curiosidad el pueblo.

Si, mi padre me envió para que lo viniera a recoger- dijo la joven mientras se paraba y sonreía dulcemente.

El joven se sonrojo al ver que aquella señorita le había sonreído, el no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato con las mujeres, por que su abuelo le había dicho era mejor no involucrarse tanto con la gente, por que esta te podía hacer daño.

Mucho gusto soy Hiromi Tatibana-ella dijo mientras le brindaba al chico una sonrisa.

El por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, una muchacha no había hablado con el desde hace tiempo, mas bien dicho , una muchacha nunca había platicado con el, con excepción a su mamá.

Mucho gusto me llamo Kai Hiwatari- dijo el volviendo a la expresión seria que tenia cuando había llegado.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos por que mi mamá me dijo que no me tardara mucho.

Esta bien

Mmm... ¿pero no te molestaría caminar a casa?

No, no hay problema

Todo el camino a la casa de los Tatibana fue silencio ella volteaba a ver al joven de vez en cuando, pero el parecía que pensaba en muchas cosas y no se daba cuenta que la chica lo observaba. Ella como de costumbre se fue por el río, por que prefería el río a ir por el camino de arena, por el cual se sentía el calor muy fuerte, mientras tanto que por el río se sentía una brisa fresca.

Este lugar sigue tan bello como antes- el joven comento a lo cual la muchacha volteo asombrada del comentario del joven y después cambio su asombro por una sonrisa.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capítulo 2**

**"Camino a casa"**

¿Entonces tu conoces este lugar?- la joven comento al escuchar el comentario de muchacho, el cual iba viendo las cosas que estaban a su alrededor.

Hmmm...si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo de eso.-

La joven volvió a mirar al frente y empezó a jugar con las mariposas que estaban alrededor de ella.

¿Qué te parece si descansamos, por mi no habría problema de seguir, pero como tu estas cargando tu maleta, me he de imaginar que estas cansado?- comento la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de un árbol.

Por mi parte esta bien- contesto el joven

Ella lo miraba con interés, ya que ella nunca había visto a un muchacho tan callado, los muchachos que ella conocía eran muy alegres, pero el, era distinto, y eso le llamaba la atención a ella.

El miraba como unos conejos jugaban al otro lado del rió, entre juego y juego uno de los conejitos se cayo al río, el se dio cuenta y se paro para ir a rescatarlo, la muchacha nadamas lo observaba, el camino hacia el río y con una mano saco al pequeño conejito que se había caído.

Ten mas cuidado, para la próxima vez- dijo el joven dejando al conejito en el césped.

¿Te gustan los animales?- pregunto la joven mientras jugaba con el listón que llevaba su vestido en el talle.

Pues no me desagradan- el joven respondió.

Ella sonrió a la respuesta del joven, mientras tanto el seguía envuelto en sus pensamientos, cerro sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido, todo estaba tan tranquilo, ella volvió a jugar con las mariposas, una de ellas se escapo de la muchacha y se fue en dirección del joven, ella observaba lo que pasaba con lo otra mariposa. La

mariposa se poso en la nariz del joven, el no hizo caso alguno, por que estaba profundamente dormido. La joven veía con detenimiento la escena, ella se empezó a acercar para agarrar a la mariposa, puso cada una de sus piernas a los costados de el, se fue acercando poco a poco, ya casi tenia a la mariposa, de pronto el muchacho abrió los ojos.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- la muchacha se espanto y cayo encima de el dejando sus rostros muy cerca, los dos jóvenes se pusieron muy rojos, no sabían que hacer, ella todavía seguía hay encima de el.

Es que yo...quería agarrar la mariposa...-

¿Qué mariposa?-

Pues la que tienes en tu nariz-

Hiromi se dio cuenta que en su nariz ya no había nada y que el la veía con una cara muy rara. Ella se acordó que había caído encima de el. Se quito y se fue alejando lentamente de el.

Bueno creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, por que mi mamá ha de estar preocupada por que no hemos llegado.- dijo Hiromi desde atrás del árbol, ya que ahí fue a donde se refugio después de su "accidente".

Esta bien –dijo el joven secamente, Hiromi se fue unos pasos delante de el- 'Muchas gracias abuelo por mandarme aquí, este lugar me hace recordar mi infancia, y no ha cambiado mucho aquí'.

Oye niña. Me he de imaginar que eres algo de Kenji – interrogo Kai mientras observaba a su acompañante la cual iba enfrente de el.

Si, el es mi hermano mayor- contesto ella con una radiante sonrisa que le agrada a Kai.- ¿Y como es que conoces a mi hermano?

Lo conocí la primera vez que vine aquí, hace como unos siete años.

Entonces creo que a mi hermano mayor le va dar gusto verte de nuevo-

EL joven no contesto nada y seguía cargando sus maletas, las cuales eran tres, dos grandes y una mediana, estas eran de color café oscuro, muy elegantes, las cuales daban señas que aquel joven provenía de una buena cuna. La muchacha de cabello café dejo de caminar bruscamente y volteo a ver al joven.

¡Ah, discúlpame por ser tan grasera, te puedo ayudar a cargar tu equipaje-ella se inclino para demostrar que se sentía avergonzada por el pequeño detalle que había olvidado-Por que me imagino que han de pesar mucho.

Mmm...no lo creo por que están un poco pesadas y a lo mejor tu no las puedes cargar.-respondió el.

Por que los hombres son tan sexistas, que creen que una mujer no puede hacer las cosas bien.- ella contesto mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Bueno esta bien, pero luego no te quejes de que ya no puedes cargarla- Dijo mientras le daba la maleta mediana, ella la tomo y exactamente como el le había dicho pesaban mucho.

'Si esta es la mas pequeña y pesa mucho ¿como han de pesar las otras dos que están mas grandes¿Cómo pudo aguantar todo este tiempo las tres maletas?.'-pensó la joven mientras difícilmente caminaba por el peso del equipaje.

El volteaba constantemente al ver que la joven se había quedado atrás, se reía en su interior al ver lo chistosa que se veía ella batallando con el equipaje.

Mejor dame la maleta, como te lo dije tu no puedes cargarla por que pesa mucho- dijo e parándose y dándose vuelta.

¿Pues que tanto traes¿como es que una simple maleta puede pesar tanto?-

Será mejor que yo me lleve esa maleta también-

¿No, que acaso crees que no puedo?-

Mmm...-

Lo que pasa es que necesito un poco de descanso-

El levanto la ceja en respuesta , ella dejo la maleta y se dejo caer en el pasto. El la veía muy extrañado, ya que nunca había visto a una joven tan terca como ella. Y al parecer eso le agradaba de la chica.

Ya esta bien de descansos- dijo la joven parándose rápidamente- Ahora nos dirigiremos a mi casa y como lo he dicho antes, ya no habrá mas descansos¿Entendiste?-dijo muy decididamente la joven.

Esta bien- dijo el al comentario que ella dijo- ¡Oye! Si no es mi culpa que estemos descansado ahora, tu dijiste que necesitabas descansar-

¿Eh? Mmm...vamos rápido que mi mamá me va a regañar por que ya nos tardamos-

Dios es una muchacha muy rara- dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar a la joven que ya iba muy rápido-¡Hey! Espérame-

Quien sabe de donde pero Hiromi saco fuerzas y pudo cargar la maleta todo el camino a casa. Aunque ya iba muy cansada y no se iba a contradecir ella de que ya no habría descanso. Esta completamente arrepentida de lo que había dicho El por el contrario iba fresco como una lechuga, al parecer no le molestaba que las maletas pesaran mucho. De pronto la muchacha se paro y dijo.

Mira, ya llegamos- dijo señalando una bella y acogedora casa que estaba en una pradera-

Mira ya casi llegamos, y se nota que estas muy cansada por cargar la maleta, será mejor que yo cargue la maleta.

Mmm...esta bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La joven empezó a caminar lentamente al lado de el, al llegar a la casa, ella abrió la puerta, mientras tanto el bajaba las maletas y veía la casa, al parecer era algo modesta, pero le agradaba, ya que aunque viviera entre lujos a el le agradaban este tipo de casas ya que la familia siempre solía estar muy unida, pero e su casa no era así, el solo contaba con su abuelo que regularmente esta trabajando y eso impedía verle mas a menudo.

Mamá, ya llegue-grito la joven mientras ponía su sombrero en el perchero.

Que bueno hija¿lo encontraste?- Pregunta la señora mientras se asomaba desde la cocina y logro ver a Kai.- Kai, hijo hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, has cambiado mucho, mírate ya eres todo un hombrecito, ya no eres aquel niño flaquito de hace siete años- dijo la señora mientras le daba una gran abrazo al joven.

Me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo señora-

Kai, platícame como te ha ido- pregunto la madre de Hiromi mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Pues igual que siempre, mi abue..-

Pro siéntanse no se queden parados me he de imaginar que están muy cansados por el recorrido-

Pues un poco- Dijo Kai.

Pues yo no estoy cansada, lo que me molesto fue el sol que esta muy fuerte-

Se nota en tu cara hija, mírate estas quemada, pero sígueme contando como te ha ido-

Mi abuelo aun sigue con su trabajo y la verdad es que me aburro en esa casa-

Si eso nos contó tu abuelo, por eso fue que te mando por una temporada aquí con nosotros, ya que el bien sabe que te queremos mucho y que te podemos cuidar, yo creo que hizo el bien, ya que en tu casa te aburres mucho, ya veras que aquí no te vas a aburrir, miren discúlpenme que tengo que ir a terminar la comida, pero te dejo con Hiromi, ella será la responsable de ti, compermiso- Dijo la señora y se fue de regreso a la cocina.

Mis amigos saben que iba a venir una visita y están muy inquietos por conocerte, cuando terminemos de comer te llevare a conocerlos¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Pregunto ella

Mmm... si por favor-

Bueno espérame tantito ahora te traigo un vaso con agua- le dio una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina tarareando una canción que el joven no pudo identificar.

El seguía viendo la casa, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que el había estado allí, pero encontraba cosas diferentes, como los cuadros que estaban en la sala, eran muy bellos, por curiosidad se acerco a ellos para verlos bien, se dio cuenta que eran paisajes de ese lugar. Entonces eso quería decir que alguien de ese lugar los había hecho.

Cuando regrese esa muchacha le preguntare sobre su autor-


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3**

**"Entre limonada, cuadros y presentaciones"**

Hiromi regresó a la sala con una bandeja, en la cual traía un jarra llena de limonada, se había tardado más de lo previsto pues no quería darle a su invitado agua natural y puso todo su esfuerzo al hacer aquella agua, algo torpe caminaba pues la jarra de agua pesaba mucho y como no era toda una experta al cargar ese tipo de cosas, pues estuvo a punto de caerse con todo y bandeja, pero lo más curioso es que no pasó pues el joven Kai había notado lo sucedido y reacción rápido ayudando a aquella joven., puso la bandeja en la mesita.

Gr..gracias, estoy tan apenada, fui muy descuidada, perdón- dijo Hiromi mientras veía sonrojada a su invitado el solamente sonrió un poco y le dio a entender que no había problema. Sirvió Hiromi con sumo cuidado la bebida en los vasos, le ofreció uno de ellos.

Oye¿ tu sabes quien ha hecho esos cuadros, la última vez que vine no estaban- Preguntó mientras no alejaba la vista de ellos, pues le parecían tan hermosos y daban la sensación de ver esos sucesos ahí trazados en la vida real-

Pues, verás... si se quien los ha pintado...- se sonrojó pues no quería decir quien los había pintado.

Me lo podrías decir?-pregunto el mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella con la intención de enterarse de aquel gran pintor... o pintora si fuera ese caso.

Pues... he... sido yo- dijo la joven en un tono tan bajo que Kai tuvo que leer sus labios para poder entender lo que ella había dicho, y se percató también que estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate.

Jajaja, no deberías de avergonzarte- este comentario sorprendio a la joven pues no sabía que el había percatado ese sentimiento – Dibujas muy bonito, por cierto ¿quien te ha enseñado a dibujar así?- preguntó el joven algo deseoso de saber la respuesta de aquella joven que se encontraba enfrente de el.

Pero sabía que la educación que le habían inculcado le prohibía adentrarse en asuntos ajenos, pero no le importó eso, ya que tenía una gran curiosidad de saber más sobre esa chica.

Mi padre me enseñó un poco, aunque yo sola soy la que práctico dibujando esos cuadros, a mamá le gusta mucho como pinto, así que decidió un día adornar la casa con ellos, aunque creo que no son la gran cosas como para que mamá los pusiera como arreglos- sonrió un poco nerviosa Hiromi, sin ver a su invitado.

Entonces creo que tenemos algo en común- dijo mientras sonría de una manera tal rara que no se podía describir con palabras, era tan pícara.

¿A usted también le gusta la pintura?

Un poco, aunque por lo visto a usted lo que le gusta pintar son los paisajes, o ¿me equivoco?- preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de la limonada.

Pues tiene usted razón, me fascina plasmar tan bello momento en un trozo de papel, para conservarlo siempre- dijo ella mientras sonreía animadamente- ¿y a usted que le gusta más pintar?.-

A mi por el contrario me encanta pintar retratos, así puedo conservar algo para recordar a las personas-

¿Algún día me enseñaría a hacer uno?- Preguntó la joven a Kai

Con una condición...-dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

¿Cuál, usted pídala y ya verá que yo la cumpliré.

Qué tu seas mi modelo-Volviendo al rostro del joven esa mirada e hacia un rato.

Ella agachó su mirada algo apenada, quería esconder el rubor que le había aparecido en sus mejillas , después de un rato en silencio y de haberlo meditado bien dijo muy segura de si misma.

Esta bien, pero espero que cumplas tu promesa- Contestó ya animada la joven. El solamente le dedicó una mirada en forma de afirmación y ella contesto un simple.

Gracias...-Iba a contestar algo más cuando se escuchó un grito desde afuera el cual llamaba a la joven.

Hey Hiromi, estás en casa- preguntaron entre gritos unos muchachos desde afuera. Ella se dirigió a la puerta y saludó a sus amigos

Hola chicos, no me esperaba que vinieran hoy...-dijo ella mientras saludaba de besos a aquellos tres jóvenes, al parecer eran de la edad de ella.

Uno era delgado y rubio, el tenía la mirada de un niño pequeño, juguetona, el siguiente y que estaba a un costado de Hiromi era moreno, de cabello negro y alto, irradiaba un poco de madurez a comparación de los otros dos muchachos. Y el último, pues tenía cabello azul, era muy... tonto?... chaparro se podría decir, aunque a comparación de Hiromi era alto. La muchacha se acordó de algo y volvió hacia la casa.

Esperen aquí chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien- dijo muy contenta la joven mientras caminaba a su casa algo raro.- Kai, quiero presentarte a mis amigos, aunque no son todos, al rato te muestro a los demás, pero a falta de los otros te mostraré a estos, seguro te caerán bien, ven, anda- dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo llevaba con sus amigos.- Chicos, el es Kai, y va a pasar una temporada en mi casa, espero que se lleven bien con él- dijo mientras les sonreía-por cierto Kai, mira el es Rei- mencionó mientras señalaba al joven de cabellos negros , el cual se podía notar con facilidad que era el más alto de los tres, aunque no el más alto de todos los presentes.- El rubio es Max-prosiguió mientras el joven le extendía la mano y reía a más no poder- y por último el es el Takao -y justamente cuando terminó de presentarlos se escuchó.

¡Es hora de comer, no tarden, que se enfriará la comida...-dijo la madre de Hiromi mientras veía por la ventana

Bueno chicos nos vemos al rato- se volteó y jaló a Kai para que fuera con ella a comer.


	4. Agradecimiento 1

Hola, después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar vuelvo con mi nuevo capítulo llamado _**"Entre Limonada, cuadros y presentaciones",**_ espero que les haya gustado, por cierto los agradecimientos y las repuestas de reviews las haré en apartados distintos a los de la historia y los haré llamar **AGRADECIMIENTOS**. Pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar el Fanfic, pero he estado tan ocupada '..., por cierto ya empecé otra historia llamada **_"Érase una vez, en un caluroso verano"_** , y pues va a ser algo fuerte la historia, espero que me apoyen con ella y que le den un vistazo .

Por cierto les responderé los reviews, mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, eso me hizo saber que si la leían ', sin comentarios más que decir vamos directo con los reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**"Un invitado"**

* * *

Azuza takeda says:

**Q bonitos!  
Ya que pasa, actualiza pronto!  
perdon por el review tan corto! es q ando de contrabando en la compu de mi papa, jejeje U  
Cya  
espera mas reviews mios  
Azuza**

Anna te responde:

_Gracias por haber dejado un review, además no importa que haya sido corto, la intención es la que cuenta mujer nn, por cierto muchas gracias por leer mis historias siempre me dejas un review en ellas , arigatou!_

* * *

SKY7 says:

**QUE SIGE. esperaba encontrar la segunda parte  
por favor ya escribelo**

Anna te responde:

_Gracias por tu review, creo que tenía tu messenger en uno de mis e-mails, pero me hackearon TOT, pero bueno._

* * *

Karen says :

**me encantoo sigueloo0!**

Anna te responde:

_Me agrada que te haya gustado, por supuesto que lo voy a seguir nn, solamente espera que actualice e iras viendo como va quedando la historia nn, gracias por el review._

* * *

alejandra says :

**ewspero que sigas pronto con el fanfinc te esta quedando muyt bonito espero que le sigas pronto con los siguientes capitulos**

Anna te responde:

_Claro, por cierto adelantaré lo más que pueda la historia, mientras que esté de vacaciones, gracias por el review_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**"Camino a casa"**

* * *

Azuza takeda says:

**Jajajaja  
Yo tmb me pegunto q tanto traerá su maleta, muy lindo el capitulo, deberían ser mas largos!  
Jajajaja no te apures, me gusta mucho como va la historia  
Actualiza pronto  
Cya  
Azuza**

Anna te responde:

_pues no me gusta hacerlos muy largos, por que ha mi me ha pasado que me aburro leyendo los fanfiction que tienen como 12 hojas en cada capítulo, es algo traumático XD, pero bueno intentaré hacerlos un poco más largo no te preocupes. Yo igual que tu y Hiromi me pregunto lo mismo Ò.ô?...Gracias por el review Azuza._

* * *

Annabrit2 says:

**hols, bueno me parece que tu fic esta bastante bien espero que lo continues y que bueno que es un fic Hiromi o hilaryxkai ya que es mi pareja favorita**

**bueno continualo pronto bye**

Anna te responde:

_Es que es una de mis parejas favoritas, por eso casi todos los fanfic que tengo son de ellos dos, me fascina esta pareja, y se lo difícil que es encontrar un fanfiction sobre ellos, por que la mayoría que existen son Yaoi . y la verdad a mi me dan asco esos tipo de fanfiction.. Gracias por el review._

* * *

July says:

**me gusto la historia, segiras escribiendo la continuacion, espero que si**

Anna te responde:

_jjijijii, ya ves si seguí la continuación XD, tarde pero seguro, lamento la demora, por cierto gracias por el review :3._

* * *

Meyko says:

**Esta muy lindo tu fic o, peo me gustaría leer el 3° Cap .**

**Saludos a todos.**

Anna te responde:

_ya está el tercer capítulo en línea, espero que te guste .Muchas gracias por el review nn_

* * *

Meiko-de-Hiwatari says:

**hola!  
me gusto mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho... -media hora despues..- mucho mucho mucho tu fic  
es tan entretenido y ver a kai asi, me hace reir un poco jajja n.n  
bueno ojala k lo sigas... m... como te puedo decir?  
bueno como te dije antes ojala k sigas tu fic k los dos capitulos k lei son muy buenos!  
bye, cuidate y sigue con el fic!**

**PD:a mi me puedes decir meiko solamente (lo demas es mi apellido XD)**

**PD2: plisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplisplis avisame a mi correo k te lo deje arriba y si no lo puedes leer aki te lo dejo: kaibrojas  
bye!**

Anna te responde:

_Creo que eres la misma del otro review verdad ò.ô, pues dobles gracias por dos reviews XD, al parecer te gustó mucho la historia, espero que te haya gustado este tercer fanfic, POR CIERTO, espero que no te moleste te agregé a mi messenger XD. Gracias por el Review._

* * *

Angel del Silencio says :

**fue Hiromi? continua por favor.**

Anna te responde:

_Pues la respuesta a tu pregunta está en el nuevo capítulo llamado :_

_**"Entre Limonada, cuadros y presentaciones",** muchas gracias por el review_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos, y ya he respondido a los review de los dos primeros capítulos, antes de subir el quinto capítulo contestaré los nuevos reviews arigatou! 


End file.
